


As Our Blood Labors to Beget

by dancinbutterfly



Series: The Ecstasy [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2009 Stanley Cup, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Celebrations, Coming Out, Confessions, Dima loves Zhenya so much you guys, Drinking, Drunk Sex, E-mail, Lost Love, M/M, Stanley Cup, Stanley Cup Finals, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Penguins win the 2009 Stanley Cup and Geno comes out, celebrates, and gets a message from someone he hasn't talked to in a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Our Blood Labors to Beget

**Author's Note:**

> I MISSED THESE BOYS SO MUCH YOU GUYS! School has hit a lull so I had a day that was calm enough for me to write this. I'm not going anywhere until I'm totally done with Dima and Geno's story, I promise. Also I want to get Sid some love too :D
> 
> Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://dancinbutterfly.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> P.S. See end notes for more info about the drunk sex if that sort of thing is a possible trigger for you.

Geno comes out after they win the Stanley Cup. Right after. As in, he just did his lap around the ice holding the Cup aloft and passed it off when a camera and mic is shoved in his face. “Geno, you’ve just won the Stanley Cup. How does it feel?”

“I feel as proud Penguin and proud omega,” he says and smiles into the camera. 

The reporter looks at him like he just vomited gold at her. He grins. “You’re an omega?”

“Da. Had to hide in Russia but in NHL, I’m can win Stanley Cup and be myself. America, eh?” He says, the last mocking Sid’s Canadian mannerism. “Is good, so good.”

“It’s great to hear that,” the reporter says, beaming at him. “Thank you so much for sharing this with us. I know your fans will be happy to hear this from you. You’re a real role model to a lot of people.”

“We talk later yes?” he offers. “Celebrate now.”

She laughs and smiles. “Of course.” She leans over to her cameraman, whispers something in his ear, then scurries away off the ice. Geno is genuinely impressed. He doesn’t know if he could maneuver that well on ice in three-inch heels. It’s no easy feat.

When she’s gone, Sid skates over, jubilant and bright eyed, and slings an arm over his shoulders. “Geno! We won the Stanley Cup. The Stanley Cup!” He giggles and presses his temple against Geno’s, tugging him down to do so. “Duper says we need to get so drunk. Like, the drunkest we’ve ever been. That’s how drunk we need to get. I think he’s right. So drunk. Victory drunk. The Stanley Cup, Geno! We won!”

“We won!” Geno echoes and lets Sid tackle him to the ice. They’re laughing and Geno can’t remember the last time he felt this happy and free. He’s reached the pinnacle of his sport and he’s not hiding anymore. It’s almost perfect. 

There’s an email in his inbox when he checks his phone after he changes back into his street clothes. It’s from a familiar .ru email address and his heart fucking stutters in his chest. It’s from Dima. They haven’t spoken in almost three years but there it is. His email. He reached out. Geno feels tears sting his eyes - angry and hopeful at once. 

He nearly deletes it. After all, Dima left him. They’ve been silent to each other ever since. But he misses him. He can’t deny that. He doesn’t even bother to try anymore. So he opens it with his breath held. 

_Zhenya,_  
_I’m so proud of you. You didn’t just win the Cup, but you’ve clearly become the amazing young man I always knew you would be. I hope you’re as happy as I am for you._  
_Yours,_  
_Dima_

Geno feels flushed all of a sudden. He’s staring at his phone with his mouth hanging open. This can’t be happening. He can’t believe Dima has the fucking gall to do this. 

He finds himself switching his keyboard to Cyrillic and jabbing in an angry message in return because how dare he? How fucking dare he?

And thats what he ends up writing.

 _How dare you? I loved you and you threw me away. You don’t get to be proud. Don’t ruin this night for me. Go away._

He hits send and shoves his phone in his pocket and tells himself he’s not going to think about this anymore. He’s above this. He’s better than than Dima. He’s won the Stanley Cup dammit and he’s going to go party with his team.

They order in and tear up the hotel because they aren’t stupid enough to go out celebrating their Cup win in Detroit. When they get back to Pittsburgh, there’s an email from Dima waiting for it but he deletes it. He’s got some serious partying to do.

The team gets a parade. He’s never been in a parade before. It’s beyond awesome. Lazy drapes himself over his shoulder and shouts “Conn Smythe, man. You’re the MVP! Your mom must be dying.” Geno laughs and pours champagne over both of them. Then Lazy moves to go sprawl all over Paulie, aka his favorite standing position. 

They bounce from bar to bar and Geno is stumbling drunk when a handsome male alpha siddles up to him. He’s tall, Geno’s height, a good looking ginger haired guy with green eyes the color of fresh rosemary. “Hey Malkin, saw your post-win interview. You looking to celebrate?” he asks, putting his lips up against Geno’s ear as he asks. He smells like Old Spice and the promise of sex. Geno hasn’t been fucked since Sid and a nice celebratory lay doesn’t sound like the worst idea. 

“Could yes.” He says turning his face so their noses brush. “Want to here?” He asks because quick and dirty is how he likes it when its not his heat, when he’s not in love. He’s very much not Dima and that may be the best thing about him because this alpha is a freedom fuck as much as he is a victory one.

“Oh god, yeah.” He tilts his head, leans in and kisses Geno, right there, out in the open, the first public kiss Geno’s had since he was seventeen. Only now he’s a man, an MVP, a Stanley Cup champion, and an out Omega. He’s liberated and he is going to fuck this guy senseless in the bathroom. He can already feel himself getting wet at the tequila taste of his tongue.

Geno’s drunk so how they get from the bar to the bathroom is a little hazy but he is pretty clear on getting the condom on the alpha and bending over for his cock. He’s dripping when he takes it and moans low and deep as the alpha bottoms out inside him. He lapses into Russian, groaning out pleas for “more” and “harder” and the guy doesn’t know what he’s saying but when Geno reaches back to grab his ass and pull him in he gets the picture. He fucks with the smooth rolling rhythm that only comes with practice and Geno blisses out as he is fucked and fucked and fucked. He comes with a shout on the bathroom floor and the alpha is seconds behind him, milked by the squeezing muscles of his ass. He doesn’t knot but he still comes for a long time, letting Geno shudder on his length until he comes down.

When they’re done, Geno grins as they straighten up. He gives the alpha a brief kiss. “Thank you. Was good.”

“Yeah. Awesome. You want my number?”

Geno shakes his head. “Is okay?”

The guy smiles and nods. “Totally. Congrats again man. You were amazing, in here and out there.” He claps Geno on the shoulder before letting himself out the of the stall. 

Geno sighs and leans back against the metal door, enjoying the pleasant ache between his legs when his phone buzzes. It’s a text from Sid asking where he is. He texts back then, despite his better judgement, goes into his email trash and fishes out the email Dima sent.

_I didn’t throw you away, Zhenya, I let you go. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. I just wanted you to have a chance to be this, the man you’ve become on your own, without me influencing you. You’re strong and wonderful and it’s clear through simple interviews. I can’t help but be proud of you. If you don’t want me to contact you again, I won’t. I just wanted to congratulate you._  
_Always yours,_  
_Dima_

He lets his head fall back against the door with a hard thud. He reads it again then squeezes his eyes shut. Always fucking yours. Goddamnit. He can’t leave it there. He has to know what Dima means. If it’s just a simple endearment or if it’s an opening because he wants, he never stopped wanting. He’s twenty-one now and he still wants Dima so badly. Three years didn’t fix that. The NHL didn’t fix that. And a good fuck just now didn’t fix that either. 

In an act of control that he’s supremely proud of, he pockets his phone without answering. He’ll deal with it later. Sid and the rest of the team are waiting for him. They just won the Stanley Cup after all and nothing, not even Dima, are going to shadow these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Geno has anonymous, drunk but safe, consensual sex with a stranger at a bar after he comes out as an omega was part of his Stanley Cup celebrations and is an enthusiastic partner. However, if you have issues with inebriated sex you might want to scroll past the sex part anyway. Read with your self-care in mind.


End file.
